clockworkrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hand of Grace
The Hand of Grace is the largest and most powerful thieves' guild on Tier. Branching their operation over many cities (including, but not limited to, Tot), the Hand is both widely feared and widely revered. Beliefs The Hand exists for one sole purpose: the distribution of wealth from the elitist upper class to the needy lower class. They accomplish this goal by force, at the tip of a dagger, the barrel of a shotgun, or the mouth of an airship-mounted cannon. Though they live as thieves, outcasts, criminals, and wanted men, very few members of the Hand consider themselves any less than noble vigilantes. From a young age, Hands have the values of the Code beaten into them, tested time and again, and in most cases these values stay with them through life. The Hand considers its work to be noble and good - the natural outcome of the division of classes and the classification of wealth. Operations Worldwide, the Hand takes part in the overarching practice of taking from the rich and giving to the needy (which is, in most cases, themselves. The notion that many of the Hand are actually quite wealthy never fails to go unnoticed.) However, being quite powerful at its head, the Hand has its (forgive me) hands in many smaller businesses, as well - all the more income, my dear. One of the most notorious and violent bands of sky pirates on Tier is, unsurprisingly, a Hand of Grace production. Founded by three current members of the High Council, the Black Sheep - named for the shadowed cloud one sees when one of their heavily armored airships is approaching - bring a frightening yearly income to the Hand. Largely disregarding any notion of a sneak attack, the Black Sheep fly against the biggest, baddest, and richest... in force. Though they've been in operation for over four years, the Black Sheep have yet to fail, and their identities are unknown. The Hand's other major business is a global transportation service, called the ZepLine. The majority of the ZepLine's pilots and high-level business officials belong to the Hand, and provide the Hand with replacement vessels and low-key transportation. Besides these, the Hand plays parts here and there in hundreds of smaller businesses, buying off hotels and pubs in which its members can safely meet, funding locations for promising youngsters to be trained, and other such details which are necessary to keep operations out of the eyes of the public. Organization '» Councilmen' The Hand is run by a High Council of 12 members, most of whom are big name sky pirates - the sort who are whispered at young children right along with the boogey man. No single man on the High Council rates any higher than another: each of them hold the position of highest authority. And they deserve it... for the only way to become a Council member is for another Council member to die. Council numbers (I through XII, referred to as the councilman's "seat") are passed on at death, either to a named successor, if the death was natural, or to the man who killed the previous seat holder. Once you're on the Council, you're a Councilman for life... however long that may be. '» Hands' 'Hand' is the broad term used for all thieves, sky pirates, pilots, and other members involved in the Hand of Grace's work. The only way to become a Hand is either to be born one, or to undergo years of tests, training, and conditioning. Because of the nature of their work, all Hands are highly secretive, or else just antisocial... for to be found out would mean death at the hands of whichever of the many governments hunting you to get their hands on you first '» Helmets' Helmets aren't considered by other Hands to be true members of the Hand. Although helmets are present for every day-to-day heist and every High Council meeting (for each Councilman generally travels with a team of helmets, for protection), their thoughts and opinions are rarely considered for daily business. They're used as brainless, muscley thugs - there for the dirty work and for protection, and not considered for much else. That is, until they betray the Hand... at which point they are suddenly all-important, and even the smallest betrayal is penalized by death '» Pedestrian Positions' As with any global industry, there are many aspects involved to getting the job done. Not all members of the Hand are involved in actual thievery or pirating. In fact, nearly a third of the members lead average, ordinary lives. These people support the Hand by operating bars and hotels owned by the Hand, selling goods and weaponry to members, taking care of their banking, etc. However, like any other, all of their associations with the Hand must be done behind closed doors. Initiation and The Code There are only two ways to become a member of the Hand: to be born one, or to undergo a long and painful learning process. Initiation for a non-member must begin early in life, at a time when a child's or adolescent's mind is open to learning new things. The initiation process can take anywhere from five to twenty years (after which, any student would be discarded as useless.) Those who cannot learn, but show skill in fighting, are saddled with jobs as helmets. Those who refuse to learn, choose to leave, or are suspected of being incapable of keeping their secret... are, of course, disposed of. At the end of one's initiation period, when a student is deemed ready, that student must take the oath by which all Hands live: the Code of Grace. The Code preaches such values as putting one's brothers before oneself, living a humble life, and protecting the weak. Unsurprisingly, once the Code is spoken and pledged to, it is almost completely disregarded as dated nonsense. There are only two values in the Code by which all Hands abide: the distribution of wealth from the wealthy to the needy, by any means necessary (and be assured, every Hand will tell you he's needier than the last), and the protection of the identity, operations, and goals of the Hand.